Reencontro
by vitanuova
Summary: De um jeito ou de outro, Peter e Olivia juntos, na noite de Natal.


Inspirada nas personagens criadas por J.J. Abrams e equipe , portanto não me pertencem. As histórias são apenas diversão, não têm fins lucrativos.

_Não é nada de mais, apenas o desejo de ver os dois se acertando em algum momento._

* * *

><p>Peter Bishop fez mais café. Forte e com pouco açúcar. Ultimamente andava se entupindo da bebida. Decidira abstrair o fato de que aquela noite era a véspera de Natal e resolvera cair fundo no trabalho. Estava aborrecido. Mais ainda, envergonhado. Não sabia o motivo de ter agido daquela maneira. Ou melhor, sabia sim. Não conseguia aceitar outra hipótese que não fosse a da troca das linhas temporais. Admitir que aquela Olivia era a sua, aliviada do peso de sua história pessoal, era inconcebível. Uma possibilidade por demais dolorosa. Peter Bishop não aguentava mais. Chegara ao limite.<p>

Percebera de cara que o agente Lee babava por Olivia. Nada de mais, ela era linda. Ela era linda. Dissera, finalmente. Precisava parar de mentir para si mesmo e reconhecer que sendo ela ou não a sua Olivia, ela era maravilhosa, mexia com ele, tirava o seu sono. Por isso comprara aqueles óculos baratos para Lincoln Lee. Como se tentasse se convencer que o destino dela não era assunto seu. Precisava fingir que não admitia sequer a hipótese de fosse ela. Ela, a _sua_ Olivia.

Era quase como se estivesse dando a sua bênção ao casal. No fundo era tudo mentira. A ideia dos dois juntos lhe era insuportável. Lincoln beijando Olivia. Lincoln fazendo sexo com Olivia. Aquilo o deixava perturbado. O pior de tudo é que ela percebera. Mais uma vez, ele, Peter Bishop estragara tudo. Qual a novidade?

* * *

><p>Olivia Dunham tomou o segundo copo de uísque puro. O líquido desceu como seda pela sua garganta. Infelizmente, a sensação logo se esvaneceu. Estava com raiva dele e de si mesma. Sentia-se também um pouco decepcionada com a ingenuidade de Lincoln Lee. Na verdade, se pudesse gostaria de socar a cara dos dois. O rosto bom e honesto do agente Lee, com aquele ar decente de genro com que toda sogra sonha.<p>

Mas a ira que fazia um nó espesso em sua garganta era culpa exclusiva de Peter Bishop. Adoraria bater bastante nele, deixar um olho roxo ou o nariz amassado. Quebrar aquela beleza. Sim, porque não dava mais para mentir a si mesma: ele era bonito. Pior ainda, a contragosto reconhecia que sentia atração física por ele. E muita. Os sonhos só pioravam com o tempo. Cada vez mais íntimos e desconcertantes. Sonhava que estava na cama com ele, tendo muito prazer e no dia seguinte se forçava a fazer uma expressão de estudada indiferença. A voz dele a perturbava. Podia sentir de forma palpável a sua presença. Quando ele parava perto dela, parecia que ia derreter.

Cerrou o punho e agrediu o braço do sofá, imaginando ser o rosto de Peter Bishop. Cretino. Mil vezes cretino. Serviu-se da terceira dose. Virou direto. Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu do apartamento pisando duro. Se não fizesse alguma coisa, morreria sufocada.

* * *

><p>Um idiota. Um babaca. O certo seria pedir desculpas, mas cadê a coragem? A consciência de sua própria limitação o tolhia. Mais café. Pegou o bule, só restava um pouquinho e estava frio. Levantou-se para preparar mais. Noite horrorosa, nunca gostara do Natal. Um desfile de mortos, de lembranças incômodas.<p>

Quando estava enchendo a chaleira a batida soou tão forte que chegou a assustá-lo. Alguém descansara uma mão pesada sobre o batedor de metal da porta. Foi correndo abrir, para interromper aquele som absurdo na noite calma.

Ficou petrificado. Diante de si estava Olivia Dunham, com uma cara de poucos amigos bastante sua conhecida. Não esperou que ele a convidasse, foi entrando decidida e a ele só restou a opção de se achatar contra a parede para deixá-la passar. Ficou apreensivo. Algo em sua expressão corporal parecia dizer que o tempo fechara para ele. Usou a única desculpa possível.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com Walter?

Ela se virou em sua direção, com o queixo erguido, linda sob a touca de lã preta. Foi falando sem rodeios.

-Quem lhe deu o direito de me tratar assim?

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de se fazer de desentendido, sabia de antemão que com ela, naquele estado de irritação, não funcionaria.

-Tem razão. Eu não tinha o direito de interferir na relação de vocês. Peço que me desculpe.

Ela respirou fundo. Sentia raiva. Ele admitia sem problemas o que fizera. Dentro dela aquilo soava como pouco caso. Dava a ela o status de coisa sem importância, descartável. As palavras brotaram cheias de ressentimento.

-Para começar, não temos relação. E agora mesmo, depois de você estar querendo mudar o visual do agente Lee para me agradar, é que nada vai acontecer. Só falta dar conselhos para que ele me conquiste. Sabe, detesto homens sem atitude, quase tanto quanto os sem caráter.

Sentiu que a parte final da ofensa era dirgida a ele. Aquilo o atingiu com a força de uma bofetada.

-Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo. Está em minha casa e...

Ela cortou sua fala com impaciência. O rosto bonito estava vermelho.

-Falo como eu quiser...

Peter deu dois passos adiante e viu os olhos. Aqueles olhos verdes que ele tanto adorava, estavam cheio de lágrimas prestes a transbordar. Ficou paralisado. Sentiu o impulso de consolá-la, mas teve medo da reação. Finalmente dois fios contínuos de lágrimas desceram-lhe pelas bochechas. Ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, com os polegares sentiu a umidade daquele pranto silencioso.

-Não quero que sofra, Olivia. Eu não poderia suportar,...Liv...minha querida...

Olivia abriu muito os olhos e teve uma estranha sensação, não de **_déjà vu_**, mas de que aquilo era certo. Ele e ela, juntos, era uma coisa natural. Pegou as mãos dele e beijou-as, suavemente. Eram quentes e macias. Precisava senti-las em seu corpo. Sim, como nos sonhos. Ela inteiramente nua, e sobre seu corpo ansioso só as mãos dele, igualmente ansiosas.

-Você disse o meu nome...-ela sussurrou espantada.

Peter sentiu tudo rodar, sua boca cobriu a dela; beijou-a, profundamente. A sensação era maravilhosa, estava em casa. Olivia era sua casa. Ela correspondia ao beijo, deixando-o louco com o toque de sua língua. Suas mãos se intrometeram por debaixo de sua camisa. Ele conseguiu livrá-la do casaco, que ficou amontoado no chão. As mãos de Peter percorreram seus ombros e se detiveram em seus seios. Agora ela estava colada a ele, gemendo de desejo há tanto tempo reprimido.

Então ela recuou. Deu dois passos para trás, mas não fugiu. Tomou distância. Olhou-o dos pés à cabeça e se sentiu feliz com o que via. Peter se sentiu dilacerado:julgava que o momento, para ela, se rompera. Ele não sabia como iria sobreviver ao desamparo.

Mas ela estendeu-lhe a mão e seu coração se aqueceu. Aparentemente calmo, deixou que ela o guiasse até o andar de cima, mas o coração batia tão desenfreado quanto da primeira vez.

FIM


End file.
